worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Dire Wolf aka Daishi
Background Supposedly christened Daishi (Great Death) by a member of the Draconis Combine's criminal underground, this 'Mech seems particularly aptly named. Though the left-shoulder mounted long-range missiles augment the 'Mech's firepower, it is the bundles of lasers, autocannons, and other weapons in the arm pods that make the Daishi most fearsome. Slow but lethal, the Daishi is an assault 'Mech in the purest sense, able to wade through almost any defenses. The main configuration, by far the most common, features an LRM-10 rack in the left torso. In addition, each arm carries a bundle of death--an Ultra-5 autocannon, two extended-range large lasers, and two medium pulse lasers. Double heat sinks enable it to handle the heat generated by its multiple laser weapons. The most common alternative configuration carries the huge Gauss rifle in its left arm, along with plenty of ammunition. The right arm holds three large pulse lasers. Dual Streak SRM-6 racks replace the long-range missile launcher in the left torso, and an anti-missile system protects the 'Mech against enemy attacks. Configuration B has a turret-like assembly on the left shoulder instead of the missile launcher. This boxy apparatus contains four Ultra-2 autocannons, with a complicated ammunition feed to the shells stored in the torso below. The left arm has a pair of medium pulse lasers and a pair of extended-range particle projection cannons arranged in an X-pattern. Mounted on the right arm is an LB 10-X autocannon. Model Type - Dire Wolf (Daishi) Class - Assault Omnimech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 350 Reinforced Pilots Cpmpartment - 175 Main Torso - 1500 Arms - 500ea Legs - 750ea Feet - 275ea Weapons - see weapons list based on weapon loadouts See Weapons list for MDC of individual weapons Amour - Stops up to and including 7.62mm rounds. Speed Ground - 54kph Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 13m Weight - 100 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 77 supernatural Power System - 300 XL Fusion Reactor Cost - Unknown Weapon Configurations Prime ER Large Laser (4, 2 per arm) Medium Pulse Laser (4, 2 per arm) Ultra AC/5 (2, 1 per arm) 10 shots each LRM 10 (torso) 12 shots A Gauss Rifle (left arm) 24 shots Streak SRM 6 ( 2torso) 30 shots total Large Pulse Laser (3 right arm) Anti missile system (torso see conversion notes for rules 72 shots B ER Small Laser (main torso) ER PPC (2 left arm) Medium Pulse Laser (2 left arm) Ultra AC/2 (4 left torso) 12 shots each LB 10X (right arm) 20 shots See weapons list for statistics Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 77 tons, Carry - 38.5 tons Punch - 1d6x10+17 Kick - 2d4x10+27 Restrained Punch - 2d6+2 Body Block - 5d6+9 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 4km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 12km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system gives you 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at the cost of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3050 (FASA)